Grandma Knows
by Isatzin Xoxocotl
Summary: "Mi dulce niño vas a empezar un camino que yo ya he andado y hoy me cuesta, pero al tenerte aquí en mis brazos es lo que me da fuerza"
_Ni Free! ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo esta historia que nació en un momento de inspiración y algo de melancolía._

 _Espero la disfruten._

 **Grandma knows**

Las escaleras cuesta abajo eran menos cansadas que de subida, al menos lo era para aquella dama de edad ya algo avanzada. Pero a pesar de ello, su paso era lento y elegante, sus ojos azules mostraban un brillo especial, un misterio en sí. Algo que aún con el pasar de los años no había desaparecido de esos zafiros.

Entre sus brazos se encontraba un bebé, con fina cabellera azabache, la mujer la miró con algo de melancolía, recordando el color que algún día, tiempo atrás su propio cabello tenía. Unos ojitos similares a los suyos la observaban atentos.

-Ya sé que estás molesto porque te saque del agua, Haru-chan, pero si seguías ahí terminarías arrugado y la única pasa andante aquí debo de ser yo. Con una risa cantarina la mujer observó cómo el bebé hacia un puchero, en respuesta.

-Bueno sólo para que no estés más molesto, te prometo que te daré cuando regresemos …

-ca...bababa...ba. El bebé balbuceaba agitando sus manitas frente a la anciana.

-Sí, Haru-chan, te daré una probadita de caballa, pero que tu mamá no lo sepa, pues ya ves, insiste que eso no es alimento para un bebé. Dijo la mujer mientras le guiñaba el ojo al pequeñín.

-Pero no tiene nada de malo, es pescado después de todo y éste ayuda a los niños a ser inteligentes. Aunque tú ya eres muy inteligente Haru-chan, después de todo eres mi nieto. La anciana sonrió de manera orgullosa mientras jugaba con una de las manitas de Haru. El bebé se aferró a uno de sus dedos y pareciese como si no quisiera soltarlo. Este acto llenó del más puro amor a su abuela. Se detuvo un momento en en uno de los escalones.

Desde ese punto se podía ver el atardecer y la costa de ese tranquilo pueblo, él cual había sido su hogar desde que su andar no era tan lento como lo era ahora.

La brisa salada trajo consigo miles de imágenes que se apoderaron de su mente, recuerdos de todo una vida, momentos que atesoraría hasta el día en que su paso por este mundo se volviera en un volar hacia el cielo.

Un apretón en su dedo la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y volvió su mirada a su nieto quien, hacía más fuerte el agarre, como si no quisiera que se fuera, como si no quisiera que ni sus pensamientos volaran lejos de él.

-Haru-chan, como ves mi mano es más grande que la tuya, apenas y puedes tomarla y sabes ¿por qué es así?. Empezó a hablar la anciana en tono dulce. Haru quedó en silencio y prestó su total atención.

-Porque debo de sostenerte con ella, será mi mano la que acaricie tu cabello, limpie tu rostro cuando esté sucio, secará tus lágrimas, te ayudará a caminar y te la daré para que te aferres a ella, sin importar qué. Haru-chan ya estoy algo cansada, pero mientras tenga una mano que sostener seguiré en pies, la anciana esbozó una hermosa sonrisa, a la par que una suave brisa mecía algunos mechones de su cabello que habían salido del elegante moño en el cual estaban peinados, bello color plata reflejado en el sol.

\- Mi dulce niño vas a empezar un camino que yo ya he andado y hoy me cuesta, pero al tenerte aquí en mis brazos es lo que me da fuerza. Pero no te preocupes, que algún día encontraras la mano que encaje perfectamente con la tuya, y que cuyo corazón lata en sintonía con el tambor en tu pecho. Eso mi tesoro, es por lo que andamos en esta vida, buscando esa mano en donde pertenece la nuestra, a la cual nos aferramos y ya jamás soltaremos. En verdad te lo digo por experiencia pues sé de eso, no en balde ya he vivido y amado, en verdad que he amado tanto, primero a tus bisabuelos, recuerdo la seguridad que la manos de mis padres me brindaban, la de mis amigos que me impulsaron a hacer grandes cosas, y la de...Un suspiro escapó de la mujer mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

-La de tu abuelo...la cual en el primer momento en que tomó la mía supe que no la soltaría ya nunca, creí que no podía ser más feliz pero, uno se equivoca y en el momento en que sostuve por primera vez la manita de tu padre Haru, descubrí que el amor no tiene límites, que se puede amar a tantos corazones como sea posible y estando aquí sosteniendo la tuya, no puedo pedir mejor regalo. Finalizó la mujer, mirando a los ojos a su nieto, sus miradas se conectaron y ambos azules brillaron con intensidad. Así que sé paciente Haruka y la encontraras, espero no solo una sino muchas manos de personas que te ayuden, que te quieran, que estén ahí para ti. Y claro aquella mano que estoy segura está destinada a estar entrelazada con la tuya para siempre.

Haru esbozo un puchero, y balbuceo, mientras intentaba también alcanzar un mechón de cabello de su abuela que le hacía cosquillas en su pequeña nariz, provocando una risa enternecedora, que derritió el corazón de la anciana.

\- Te comería a besos, pero tenemos que seguir hacia nuestro destino, además está ya haciendo algo de frío, vaya que las tardes de Noviembre si son frías. Mencionó finalmente la anciana, para seguir con su camino. Se detuvieron en una casa bastante linda, la cual prácticamente quedaba bastante cerca de la suya, bajando las escaleras que antes habían sido un pequeño obstáculo para la mujer. Una vez frente a la puerta, la anciana arreglo su cabello y peinó también los de su nieto con su mano, tocó el timbre y espero poco , antes de que un hombre bastante alto y joven abriera la puerta, en los ojos de éste se podían notar una ligeras ojeras, su cabello castaños estaba algo desalineado y sus lentes estaban algo chuecos. Se podía ver el cansancio en todo su rostro pero a la vez un brillo especial reflejado en aquellos ojos de color café . La mujer sonrió de manera divertida.

-¿Dificultades para dormir eh?. Comentó la anciana mientras el hombre, hacia una pequeña reverencia en forma de saludo y le permitía el paso a la casa.

-Nanase-san, en verdad es muy grata su visita, no la esperábamos tan pronto. Acabamos de llegar hoy en la mañana del hospital y bueno, usted ya sabrá cómo es esto. Jejejejeje...río algo avergonzado el hombre. Y pasó a acariciar el cabello de Haru, a lo cual el bebé sólo cerró los ojos e hizo un puchero gracioso. -También es grato verte Haruka-kun, mira que grande estás. Sonrió el hombre mientras los guiaba a una de las habitaciones de la casa.

-Sí, y por lo visto no has pegado el ojo en mucho tiempo, pero bueno se te ve muy feliz, dime ¿qué fue?. Hablaba la anciana con un tono curioso y hasta se podía percibir emoción en sus palabras. Pues desde que los Tachibana se habían mudado y eran prácticamente vecinos, siempre habían tenido atenciones con los Nanase especialmente con la anciana, por lo que frecuentarlos era bastante común de parte de la mujer y había desarrollado un cariño especial hacia ellos.

-Fue niño, contestó orgulloso el hombre, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación en donde una hermosa mujer de cabello largo y ojos verdes, miraba embelesada a un pequeñísimo bebé que estaba envuelto en una mantita color verde, unos muy diminutos mechones de cabello castaño adornaban ese rostro durmiente.

La anciana se acercó lentamente, la mujer le sonrió y en silencio le hizo una reverencia, en su rostro al igual que en el de su marido se veía el cansancio pero sin duda la felicidad desbordaba en su mirar.

-Mira Haru-chan, verdad que es muy hermoso, es un nene igual que tú. Expresó la anciana, mientras acercaba a Haru para que viera al otro bebé. El rostro de Haru reflejaba curiosidad y enseguida extendió sus manitas para tratar de alcanzar al otro. Lo cual causó una risita en todos los presentes en la habitación.

-Haruka-kun, espero seas amigo de Mako-chan, habló la mujer de brillantes esmeraldas.

-¿Mako-chan?, preguntó la anciana a ambos padres.

-Su nombre es Makoto, contestó el hombre con un aura llena de felicidad y orgullo, mientras se acercaba a su esposa y la tomaba por los hombros.

-Makoto, se repitió la anciana mientras sus ojos se desviaban de nuevo hacia el bebé, que empezaba a moverse en la cuna en la que estaba.

-Así es Nanase-san, decidimos ponerle Makoto en honor a…

-No debieron, interrumpió la mujer algo descolocada pero con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro.

-Bueno, usted mejor que nadie sabe que su historia siempre ha hecho llorar a mi mujer, además de que es fascinante, por lo cual decidimos ponerle Makoto a nuestro hijo, por el bellos significado que tiene ese nombre para usted. Espero no le moleste. Habló el hombre, mientras miraba atento lo movimientos de su hijo.

-Yo, en verdad no sé qué decir, gracias, ahora creo que tengo otro nieto jajajajajaja, bueno ya oíste Haru-chan este nene se llama Makoto así que sé bueno con él de acuerdo. Dijo la anciana mientras veía como Haru no desistía en querer alcanzar a Makoto con sus manitas.

De repente la casa se llenó de un gritito que desembocó en un agudo llanto, Makoto había despertado y enseguida había empezado a llorar. Tanto su madre como su padre intentaron calmarlo, lo cargaron, lo pasearon por la habitación, le intentaron dar de comer, pero nada.

La anciana solo contemplaba con diversión aquella escena típica en padres primerizos.

Finalmente optaron por poner de nuevo a Makoto en la cuna, aún intranquilo y llorando.

Haru que había estado en los brazos de su abuela seguía con las manitas estiradas hacia Makoto, la anciana al notarlo colocó a Haru a un lado de Makoto.

-Haru-chan, dile a Mako-chan que no hay nada que temer, que este es el mundo y que no es tan malo como parece.

Haru observó detenidamente a Makoto, el llanto de este parecía no molestarlo, lo contempló otro rato hasta que finalmente extendió una de sus manitas y agarró la de Makoto.

La habitación quedó en silencio, los tres adultos miraron la escena sin creerlo, Makoto dejó de llorar y entre abrió sus ojitos, dejando ver apenas un poco de su color verde.

-"Hermosos", pensó la anciana cuando los contempló.

-¡Kiaaaa!, dio un gritito la señora Tachibana, emocionada de lo que estaba viendo, que tiernos, querido la cámara, dónde está la cámara, necesitamos tomarles una foto.

-¡Sí!, voy enseguida por ella. Habló su esposo saliendo de la habitación.

En la cuna Makoto había vuelto a dormir y Haruka lo había acompañado al país de los sueños, pero aún así sus manos no se soltaron.

Mientras los señores Tachibana, tomaban fotografías y decían de lo tiernos que se veían ambos bebés. Nanase-san miraba a ambos bebés con una sonrisa amplia, llena de esperanza, pues sabía que esto era el comienzo de una bella historia, cuyo desarrollo y desenlace sólo dependerá de quienes dormían tranquilamente y cuyas manos se estaban tomando.

-Fue más rápido de lo que creí Haruka…Sentenció la anciana, con una de sus más bellas sonrisas. Contemplando el momento para guardarlo junto a sus más íntimos tesoros y los cuales le han dado sentido a su vida.

 _ **Dedicado a alguien que es un ángel y que sé me mira desde el cielo 3**_ _._

 _Gracias por leer, se aceptan reviews, y taquitos de canasta*_

 _*Si son de México entenderán sino con taquitos basta ^^_

 _Chabis-chan cambio y fuera…_


End file.
